Otra razon para vivir
by Mayra-Night
Summary: Edward no volvió en Luna Nueva, varios años después volvieron a Fork, pero lo que él no esperaba era encontrarse con una niña de 4 años a la que cuidara junto con su familia, pero no todo es tan fácil con esos hermosos ojos chocolate cerca.
1. Recordando

**Capítulo 1: Recordando.**

Luego de varios años habíamos vuelto a Fork, todavía recortada el porque nos habíamos ido, después del dramático décimo octavo cumpleaños del amor de mi existencia, de mi bella, pero tuvimos que irnos para protegerla de lo que lo soy, un monstro.

Escuché la sirena de una ambulancia que se acercaba.

— ¡Doctor Cullen a emergencias! —llamaron por el altavoz.

En este momento yo era el doctor, ya que Carlisle se había tomado unas vacaciones por unos días, al llegar a la sala de emergencias, una enfermera comenzó a hablar.

—Es una mujer de 28 años, hubo un accidente automovilístico— dijo la enfermera que se encontraba mi lado.

Me acerque a la cama, las enfermeras ya se habían resignado de tratar de seducirme, yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi bella, ¿Cómo estará ella?, ¿se habrá casado?, ¿qué carrera habrá seguido?, ¿era feliz?

Tome el registro que estaba sobre la cama y leí el nombre de la paciente Elizabeth Alice Swan, ese nombre me llamo la atención, no podía ser la hija de bella, le hubiese puesto el apellido de su… esposo, no el de ella.

Levante la vista para ver a Elizabeth, en su cara al igual que en su brazo había varios cortes, parecía muy grave. Comencé a revisarla, esta muchacha no tenía muchas horas de vida, estaba realmente mal.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto.

Levante la vista de la carpeta en la que estaba escribiendo, sus ojos eran de un encantador color chocolate, su cabello era negro y su piel de un natural bronceado.

—Tuvo un accidente Señorita Swan — respondí, me costaba mucho decir su apellido, más aun sabiendo que no llegaría a esta noche.

— ¿Y mi hija? — consulto desesperada, podía ver sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Trate de leer sus pensamientos, pero nada, era como una pared en blanco, que raro, esto solo me había pasado con ella.

Comencé a buscar en las mentes de uno de los doctores, él había atendido a una niña de cuatro años, debía ser su hija, pero estaba fuera de peligro, el día de mañana le daría el alta, pero debía volver a casa sin su madre.

—Su hija está fuera de peligro, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de usted— conteste disfrazando mi tristeza.

— ¿Qué tengo? — interrogo, sus ojos me resultaban tan familiares.

—Está muy grave, es muy difícil que llegue al día de mañana — conteste.

Una lagrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla, sentía la necesidad de acercarme a ella y protegerla de todo, aunque sea algo que no dependía de mí, al igual de lo que sentía por mi dulce y torpe Bella.

— ¿Cómo es el número de teléfono de su esposo para comunicarnos con él y decirle lo del accidente y así puede venir por su hija? — interrogue mirando la carpeta a la espera de que ella me dé el numero para anotarlo en sus datos.

—Soy madre soltera— musito avergonzada.

— ¿Y el número de sus padres o algún otro familiar? ¿Alguien a quien podríamos llamar?

—Mi abuelo Charlie falleció hace unos años, mi madre Bella, murió cuando tenía 6 y mi padre Jacob se suicidó cuando cumplí los 8 — contesto— no tengo otros familiares, ¿doctor Cullen, está usted bien?

¿Era la hija de Bella?, ¿Se había casado con Jacob Black?, ¿Por qué Elizabeth no llevaba el apellido de su padre?, y lo más importante y devastador, ¿mi ángel había muerto?

—La verdad no — respondí honesto

Quería saber más sobre lo que había sido la vida de mi Bella y él porque había… muerto.

—Mi familia era muy… amiga de la familia Swan, ¿Qué le paso tus padres? — Pregunte devastado.

Me deje caer en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, no es que estuviera cansado, pero debía tratar de tranquilizarme si no quería salir corriendo del hospital y derrumbar todos los arboles del bosque, ¿si yo hubiese estado junto a Bella podría haber impedido que muera?

—Mi madre falleció como le había dicho antes cuando cumplí los 6 años, ella tenía solo 38 años y se había casado con mi padre a los 31 pero eran muy raras las veces cuando se la notaba realmente feliz, por las noches hablaba y decía varios nombres, pero siempre repetía el nombre de Edward. ¿Usted tiene algo que ver con Edward Cullen? — consulto.

¿Bella no me había olvidado?, ¿y cómo Elizabeth sabia el apellido Cullen? ¿Bella le habría contado sobre mí?

—Sí, él es mi padre — conteste, no podía decirle que era yo.

—Mi madre realmente lo amaba— respondió con una sonrisa, parece que le agradaba hablar de Bella.

— ¿Y porque lleva el apellido Swan y no Black? — interrogue.

Ella suspiro, parecía realmente cansada no sé si llegaría a una hora, ¿Qué pasaría con su pequeña hija?

—No me llevaba muy bien con mi padre, luego de que mi madre murió el solo pensaba en sí mismo pero no en los demás, luego de eso se suicidó pero no pensó como me sentiría, mi abuelo Charlie cuido de mi pero cuando termine el instituto él murió, por eso uso el apellido de mi madre, siento que ella después de todo fue la que más me cuido, en toda su tristeza — explico, su voz era realmente muy débil.

— ¿Y de que falleció tu madre?, ¿tenía alguna enfermedad? — consulte, sino porque razón podría haber morir tan joven.

—Se puede decir que si, murió de tristeza, mi padre trato de hacerla olvidar a tu Edward pero fue en vano, todavía recuerdo las últimas palabras que dijo — menciono

Bella había muerto por mi culpa, yo la había matado. Dios, soy un asesino había dejado morir a lo más importante de mi existencia.

— ¿Y cuáles fueron esas últimas palabras? — pregunte, su respiración era cada vez más lenta y los latidos de su corazón ya no tenían fuerza.

—Edward, te amo— susurro ya sin fuerza en la voz, tan despacio que un oído humano no lo hubiese notado, sus ojos se cerraron y ya no se escuchó más los latidos de su corazón, todo estaba en un abrumador silencio.

Salí de la habitación en silencio y me dirigí a la habitación de la nieta de Bella, ¿Qué pasaría ahora con esa niña? ¿Quién la cuidaría?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola, esta es una nueva historia, gracias viqi (v.k.b) por tu ayuda y tu apoyo, por favor comenten besos y suerte May**


	2. Explicaiones

**Capitulo 2: Explicaciones.**

Al entrar en la habitación me encontré a la niña, ella estaba leyendo un libro. ¿Por qué me sentía de esta forma?, yo fui el monstruo que la dejo, el egoísta que no pudo volver por miedo a perderse en los ojos chocolate y no poder volver.

Tome la ficha de la niña, parecía estar bien, me fije en el nombre de la niña, tuve que resistirme de no salir corriendo, Isabella Marie Swan, decía, ¿Cómo podía ser que le haya puesto el mismo nombre?, pero la respuesta llego rápido a mí, Elizabeth extrañaba y quería mucho a su madre.

—Hola Isabella — salude a la niña sentándome a su lado, trate de leer sus pensamientos, pero nada, esto era muy frustrante, primero la abuelo, luego la madre y ahora ella — soy Edward

—Bella — me corrigió la niña levantando la vista del libro.

Si hubiese podido me habría desmayado ahí mismo, su cabello tenia suaves ondas y de un color castaño oscuro, su piel era muy clara, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus ojos chocolate.

Una imagen vino a mi mente, era de un álbum de fotos de Charlie, Bella tenía cuatro o cinco años y estaba al lado de su padre, esta niña y ella eran iguales físicamente

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunte

—No me duele nada —respondió

— ¿Qué estabas leyendo? —consulte

—La bella y la bestia — contesto con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sonreí para mis adentros, esa historia siempre me había parecido interesante aun después de conocer a mi Bella.

— ¿Y mi mamá? — consulto.

—Ella…— ¿Cómo decirle que su madre había muerto? — Ella está en el cielo, cuidándote desde allá.

— ¿Esta con la abuelita Bella? —interrogo con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Si— respondí — esta con la abuelita Bella.

—Y no va a volver — susurro.

Yo negué con la cabeza, ella se acerco a mi llorando y yo la abrace, la acomode sobre mi regazo, comencé a tararearle la nana que había compuesto para mi Bella, enterré mi cara entre sus sedosos cabellos, tenía el mismo olor que su abuela, tan tentadora, pero esta vez sentía la necesidad de proteger a esta niña. Cuando se durmió comencé a arreglar los papeles para que el den el alta y también para poder llevármela con migo.

La niña durante todo el trayecto a mi casa estuvo dormida, cuando estacione el auto ella abrió los ojos, la ayude a bajarse y tome su pequeña mano.

Ambos entramos en la casa, no antes sin que ella tropiece con el escalón, era tan torpe al igual que Bella, toda mi familia estaban en la sala observándome curiosos. Esme fue la primera en acercarse, y se puso a la altura de Bella.

— ¿Cómo te llamas linda? — consulto mi madre observándola con ternura.

—Bella — respondió la niña.

La niña tapo un bostezo con la mano, estaba realmente cansada, ¿Quién no lo estaría después de lo que paso?

Mi familia comenzó a hacerme preguntas pero bloquee sus pensamientos.

—Bella, ven, vamos, necesitas dormir — le dije tomando su mano.

Al llegar a la habitación de visitas, ella se acostó en la cama y yo comencé a tararear la nana, unos segundos después se durmió, baje a la sala para encontrarme con mi familia. Todos me observaron curiosos.

—Para ser más precisos se llama Isabella Marie Swan — dije

— ¿Pero cómo es posible? —consulto mi padre.

Pude escuchar los sollozos de mi hermana, ella había "visto" lo que pasaría, nadie va a sufrir mas que yo con la muerte de mi ángel, pero ella era su mejor amiga, su hermana.

—Hoy llego una mujer al hospital, estaba junto con su hija y ambas habían tenido un accidente automovilístico, la joven murió, y su hija está durmiendo arriba — explique — Isabella es la nieta de Bella.

— ¿Cómo esta Bella con la noticia de su hija?, ¿hablaste con ella? — consulto mi madre, parecía muy triste.

—No hable con Bella, y traje a la niña porque no tiene a nadie quien cuide de ella — respondí

— ¿Entonces bella no sabe nada de su hija? — consulto Carlisle.

—Bella murió hace 22 años — conteste

Todos se quedaron callados, era algo que ninguno esperaba.

—Te ayudare a cuidar de Bella — Dijo Rosalie

—Todos te ayudaremos — aclaro Esme

—Gracias — susurre.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Este es un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Tienen alguna idea de como puedo seguirlo?**  
**Besos y Suerte**

**May**


	3. Verdades,Sorpresas,e Historias

**Capitulo 3: Verdades, sorpresas, e historias.**

Habían pasado once amos desde que Bella había venido a esta casa, me acerque al piano y comencé a tocar la nana que compuse para su abuela.

— ¡Alice, no quiero ir de compras! — dijo Bella bajando las escaleras seguida de mi imperativa hermana.

—Pero Bella, dentro de unos días volvemos a Forks, y no me dejaras tan fácilmente llevarte a un centro comercial.

—Edward, por favor, no quiero ir — menciono Bella.

Me gire para observarlas, todo este tiempo ella cada vez se parecía más a Bella, pero en este momento eran iguales, su cabello ondeado caía sobre su espalda su espalda como una cascada de un tono castaños oscuro, su piel era clara en contraste de sus mejillas que se sonrojaban constantemente y sus ojos chocolate que eran enmarcados por largas pestañas negras. Cada vez que la observaba era su recuerdo, un doloroso recuerdo que me recordaba el monstruo asesino egoísta que siempre fui, esa era mi naturaleza aunque ella siempre me decía lo contrario, ¿cómo pude haberme acercado a ese hermoso ángel?, pero ya lo había dicho soy demasiado egoísta, cuando debí alejarla de mi luego del accidente con Tyler no lo hice, me acerque aun mas tratando de protegerla.

Edward, sabes que no fue tu culpa, si hubieras estado con ella no hubiera nacido Elizabeth ni tampoco Bella dijo Jasper,

Una ola de calma me invadió, Jasper era uno de las más afectado con mis recuerdos.

—Alice, Bella tiene razón no es necesario que vallan de compras, aparte no la necesitas a ella para comprar. — aclare

Mi hermana se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, no había notado que en sus manos sostenía un libro.

Se sentó sobre el sofá y comenzó a leer Orgullo y Prejuicio, seguí tocando la melodía.

Los días fueron pasando Bella se mostraba distante y nos observaba como si le estuviéramos ocultando algo, Alice me había dicho que le era complicado observar algunas cosas de su futuro ya que cambiaba de opinión todo el tiempo.

—Bella, mañana comenzaras el instituto — dijo mi padre luego de unos días de llegar a Forks.

—Bueno — acepto, luego se giro hacia nosotros y pregunto — ¿ellos irán?

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, ella no podía saber nuestra naturaleza, habíamos tratado por todos estos años de parecer lo mas humanos posible.

—No sé a lo que te refieres— dijo Jasper era el único calmado, una ola de paz nos invadió a todos.

—Sé lo que son — aclaro Bella, podía escuchar lo que mi familia pensaba pero rápidamente bloquee sus pensamientos. — ustedes, no comen, tampoco duermen, su piel es blanca y fría como el mármol, no salen los días de sol, y sus ojos cambian de color.

Comenzamos a sentirnos inquietos y al mismo tiempo con miedo. Le dirigí una mirada a Jasper y nuevamente nos invadió una ola de paz. Era demasiado observadora, pero nunca había echo preguntas.

— ¿Y qué crees que somos? — consultó Carlisle.

—Vampiros — respondió como si estuviera hablando de clima.

— ¿Pero… como llegaste a esa conclusión? — interrogue.

—Cuando era pequeña mi madre me contaba historias de vampiros, que se las contaba mi abuela — respondió.

— ¿Y de que se trataban esas historias? — pregunte, Bella en ningún momento se olvido de nosotros.

—Historias de Vampiros de ojos dorados, vegetarianos, que convivían con las personas, en las que había una amorosa madre, un padre comprensivo, dos hermanas, una que desprendía belleza por donde valla, la otra un tanto hiperactiva pero que con sus pasos podía romperle el corazón a una bailarina, dos hermanos, uno de ellos gracioso, otro calmado pero no por eso menos amistosa cuando ganas su confianza, y por ultimo pero no menos importante ese joven de cabello cobrizo que era esa… persona ideal con la que toda mujer sueña — aclaro — desde muy pequeña supe que ellos debían existir en algún lado, y lo confirme cuando los conocí.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nunca que sabias que somos vampiros? — consulto Emmet, el había sido uno que más le molestaba actuar como humano dentro de la casa.

—Pensé que si ustedes confiaban en mi me lo dirían alguna vez — susurro.

—No es que no confiamos en vos, solo que si te lo decíamos podrías asustarte y alejarte de nosotros — aclaro amablemente Rose, ella había sido como una madre para Bella aparte de Esme, en contrario de Alice que tenían una relación más de hermanas.

— ¿Edward, no puedes leer mi mente? — interrogo.

—No — respondí

—Siempre creí que Bella era la única que estaba tan loca como para aceptar vivir con vampiros, pero me doy cuenta que todas las mujeres de la familia Swan tiene ese problema — dijo Emmet.

—Emmet — susurre tan bajo que solo mi familia lo escuche.

—Pero si Jasper puede controlar mis pensamientos y Alice ver el futuro — aclaro

Ella me observo y yo simplemente asentí.

— ¿Entonces irán mañana con migo? — consulto

—Si quieren — respondió Carlisle, el nos observo y todos asentimos — Iré a inscribirlos — dijo y salió de la casa.

— ¡Vamos de compras! —Grito Alice tomando la mano de Jasper y tirando del brazo de Bella.

Esta iba a ser un larga tarde para Jasper y Bella.

**Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ—Ѽ**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios a darky1995, huiilen, isa-21, Marceela Mac, Loquibell, y a viqi, gracias por todo su apollo, espero que les guste este capitulo**

**Besos y Suerte**

**May**


	4. Escuela

**Capitulo 4: Escuela**

Luego de que Bella haya desayunado nos dirigimos a buscar los autos.

— ¡Vamos en el porche!—dijo Alice.

— ¡No, en el BMW!—menciono Rosalie.

— ¡Yo quiero manejar mi volvo!—aclare.

Comenzamos a discutir que auto llevábamos mientras Jasper y Bella hablaban sobre que el la calmaría si estaba nerviosa.

— ¡Se comportan como niños!— dijo mi madre, no había notado su presencia— Rosalie y Emmet irán en el BMW, Jasper y Alice en el Porche, y Edward y Bella en el Volvo—aclaro y se dirigió al jardín, nosotros en silencio entramos en los autos hacia el instituto. Al llegar no era nada nuevo, las chicas se imaginaban saliendo con mis hermanos o con migo mientras que los varones miraban a nuestras 3 compañeras, esperen, ¿tres?, ¡también miraban a Bella! Al llegar a secretaria pedimos nuestros horarios, todas las clases las compartía con Bella y Alice.

La primera clase era cálculo, al entrar todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros tres, rápidamente bloque sus pensamientos, Bella se sentó sola, ya que ella lo quiso así, pero no pude insistir porque Alice no me lo permitió diciendo que ella no quería no estar sola.

Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos celestes observo a Bella, había varios asientos libres ¡¿pero porque con ella?

—Mensaje—dijo mi hermana muy bajo para que cualquier oído humano no lo pudo haber escuchado, al tomar el celular, llego un mensaje, lo abrí, era de Jasper.

"_Puedo sentir tus celos desde acá, ¡Contrólate!"_

¿Celos?, yo no podía sentir celos de Bella, eso significaría que…

—Hola, mi nombre es Jeremy Grewson—dijo el chico rubio que estaba sentado al lado de Bella.

—Hola, Bella Swan—saludo, ella había querido seguir con su apellido, cuando le habíamos preguntado el porqué, ella dijo que era lo único que la unía a su madre y su abuela, si supiera que nosotros las uníamos.

—Tu nombre te representa mucho—menciono el chico rubio, tenía ganas de darme vuelta y arrancarle la cabeza, una visión de Alice me llamo la atención, era yo, sacándole la cabeza al chico mientras el resto gritaba. El profesor entro y comenzó la clase.

— ¿Dónde esta Bella?—le pregunte a Alice

—Esta con Jeremy—respondió mi hermana.

Comencé a sentir algo en el estomago, y un nudo en la garganta, sentí una ola de paz, mi hermano me observaba molesto.

— ¿Jeremy?—Consulto Emmet con una mirada que conocía bastante bien después de todas sus bromas— ¿Qué estarán haciendo? se deben estar divirtiendo mucho.

Rosalie le pego en la cabeza a su marido, mi hermano comenzó a quejarse. Me puse de pie pero, una pequeña y fuerte mano sujeto mi brazo.

—Solo están hablando—aclaro Alice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus comentarios.

Besos y Suerte

May 


	5. Citas y Celos

**Capitulo 5: Citas y Celos**

— ¿Edward, porque no me hablas? — consulto Bella molesta.

Yo la ignore, nuevamente desde que _vi _la visión de Alice, Bella estaba de la mano de ese tal Grewson. Observe a Bella, ella estaba hermosa, su cabello caía sobre su espalda en suaves ondas, su vestido era azul y zapatos altos, su maquillaje era suave, pero sus labios eran de un color rojizo, esos labios que… ¡Basta Edward! Me dije a mi mismo, escuche unas risitas y observe a Jasper.

_Edward tus celos son insoportables _dijo mi empático hermano.

Subí a mi habitación y puse música mientras me recostaba sobre el sillón de cuero negro. Comencé a recordar los momentos que pase junto a Mi Bella, nuestro primer beso, la ves que la lleve al claro, cuando conoció a mis padres, el baile de fin de curso, su décimo octavo cumpleaños, el último beso, su mirada cuando la deje en el bosque una frase comenzó a repetirse en mi memoria _será como si nunca hubiese existido… _y la cumplí, después de eso no volví a verla nuevamente, comenzó a sonar claro de luna, y una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios, esa era nuestra canción, recordé su rostro, su cabello castaño, sus labios, sus sonrojadas mejillas, y sus ojos, suspire, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, a los que debo enfrentarme cada día y decirme, ella no es tu Bella, tu Bella murió por el monstruo que eres, alguien que nunca debió existir y enamorar a alguien tan puro como ella, tan frágil como una flor, tan hermosa como, no, no había palabras para describir lo hermosa que era, con toda su torpeza, con su carácter y sus gustos ella en sí, tan encantadora, mañana seria su cumpleaños, debería estar por festejar sus 71 años, sus cabellos como hilos de plata, sus mejillas que deberían tener marcas de la edad pero algo no hubiera cambiado, esos ojos que deberían tener otro brillo, haber jugado su nieta, y tal vez haber tenido más hijos, comencé a sentir celos, celos de Jacob, el, que pudo darle todo el amor y la hija que yo nunca podria haberle dado.

Una imagen vino a mi mente, era Bella en los brazos de Jeremy, y él la estaba besando, eso no podía pasar, debía impedirlo; otra imagen llego Bella en el volvo gritándome por haberla sacado del restaurante, sonreí ante eso, el no la tocaría.

_Edward ni se te ocurra _ me amenazo Alice.

Pero yo no le preste atención salí de mi habitación, subí a mi volvo y comencé a manejar lo más rápido que pude, ¿qué era lo que sentía por ella, porque me hacia actuar tan impulsivamente y porque me ponía tan… celoso?

Llegue al restaurante minutos después, vi a Bella y Jeremy en una mesa hablando muy cerca uno del otro. Me acerque a la mesa y ella me observo sorprendida.

— ¿Edward, que haces acá? — pregunto ella, los pensamientos de Jeremy no eran muy claros, se escuchaban palabras que… no son apropiadas para una conversación.

Tome su mano y tire de ella, Bella comenzó a discutir pero no la escuchaba, ambos entramos en la casa, Alice me miro enojada, pero rápidamente la bloquee.

_¿Quieres ayuda? _Pregunto Jasper refiriendo se a Bella, yo asentí, el se acercó, coloco una mano sobre su hombro, y ella su durmió, la tome en brazos y la subí hasta su habitación, entre, la recosté sobre la cama, le saque los zapatos, la tape con un edredón, y observe su rostro, era una viva imagen de mi Bella, corrí un mechón de cabello de su mejilla y Salí de la habitación, todo había sido más sencillo cuando ella era una niña de seis años.

Acababa de amanecer en Forks, hoy mi Bella debería estar cumpliendo 71 años, ¿Por qué este cumpleaños se me hacia tan difícil, si hace varios años estaba enterado de que mi ángel había muerto?, estuve toda la maña y parte de la tarde observando el bosque, nadie de mi familia me molestaba, y en sus pensamientos solo pasaban sus recuerdos, eso que me decía que ella había existido, que había sido real y que me había amado, no pude resistirlo más y me dirigí a lo que alguna vez había sido la casa de los Swan, actualmente estaba abandonada, entre por la ventana, la ventana no estaba trabada, como si estuvieran esperando la habitación ya no tenía la escancia de Bella, pero el resto seguía intacto, mi sorpresa fue cuando observe la cama.

**...**

**Hola, gracias por sus comentarios, y si se que mis capítulos son cortos pero si los hago muy largos no se cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia ya que yo los escribo a medida que se van publicando.**

**Por favor comenten.**

**Besos y Suerte**

**May**


	6. Posdata, te amo

**Capitulo 6:**** Posdata, Te Amo**

En su cama había una carta y varios CDs, me acerque y tome el sobre, iba dirigido a mí.

_Edward:_

_Estas son algunas de las cosas que hice en este tiempo, trate de hacer una vida normal, pero no todo salió como esperaba, como decías soy imán para el peligro._

_Te amo_

_Bella_

Ella en todo ese tiempo no me había olvidado, releí varias veces más la carta, cuando me di cuenta ya era media noche.

Tome los CDs y la carta, pero antes de irme recordé el lugar donde había ocultado los regalos de Bella, me acerque allí y moví la madera floja, los obsequios seguían en ese lugar, los saque y en la caja en la que estaban las cosas coloque los videos y las cartas.

Al llegar a mi casa, todos estaban en torno a la televisión, Alice les debió haber contado, agudice el oído, se escuchaba una respiración suave y acompasada, Bella debía estar durmiendo.

Puse el CD que tenia escrito un 1, cuando comenzó observe la pantalla de la televisión, allí estaba Bella, estaba igual de cómo la recordaba, solo que no estaba ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto me gustaba, llevaba puesta una toga amarilla y en una de sus manos tenía un birrete y en la otra una hoja, era el día de la graduación, pero ella no parecía contenta, sino que estaba… vacía, me lastimaba el verla haci, sin vida, al terminar coloque el que tenía el número dos.

Bella estaba vestida con un bonito vestido blanco, su cabello estaba recogido y su maquillaje era muy suave, su rostro seguía siendo igual de hermoso aunque el tiempo haya pasado, alguien la estaba grabando ella le pidió a la mujer si podía dejarla un momento, pero se quedo con la cámara, la acomodo sobre un estante y se puso frente a ella.

—Alice debe estar muy molesta al ver este vestido, aunque no sé si alguna vez verán esto, pero querían que se dieran cuenta que pude lograr lo que el que él quería, que mi vida siga, pero no de la forma adecuada — dijo Bella.

Golpearon la puerta y Bella trato de agarrar la cámara, pero antes de llegar a ella se tropezó lo que hizo que la imagen se mueva, una suave sonrisa curvo mis labios, ella quería seguir compartiendo su vida con nosotros, pero el video no termino ahí, lo que siguió fue algo que me costó poder ver; había un hombre de espalda a la cámara y Bella frente a él, los dos estaban en el altar, el padre le pregunto si aceptaba ser la esposa de Jacob Black, mi ángel observo la cámara y dijo un _"Si, acepto"_, pareció como si no se lo hubiera dicho a el, el video termino.

Coloque el que tenía un numero 3, en el aparecía una Bella embarazada, debía estar en unos 8 meses, ese fue el más corto de todos.

Puse el que seguí, allí estaba Bella observando la cámara, estaba sentada sobre la cama.

—Hola, hoy es 17 de noviembre, si es alguno de los Cullen los que están viendo estos videos quiero que sepan que Jacob, es un licántropo, Victoria al igual que Laurent me siguen persiguiendo, deben acordarse de ellos, a lo sumo que hayan tenido demasiadas distracciones — sentí que lo ultimo iba dirigido a mí, ¿pero cómo había podido dejarla cuando tenía a un chucho detrás de ella y dos vampiros que buscaban venganza?, pero mi Bella era un imán para el peligro, cuando ella iba a seguir hablando una niña de unos seis años entro en la habitación, subió a la cama donde estaba Bella y ella la abrazó.

— ¿Mami, me cuentas una historia? — pregunto la niña.

—Si Lizzie, ¿de qué quieres?, ¿de princesas? — dijo mi dulce ángel, observarlas a ellas juntas era como observar algo demasiado puro, la niña negó con la cabeza.

—De vampiros — canturreo.

— ¿Lizzie, te dije alguna vez porque te llamabas Elizabeth? — Consulto Bella, la niña negó con la cabeza — por la madre de una persona muy importante para mí — ¿le había puesto Elizabeth a su hija por mi madre?

Bella acaricio el cabello de su hija, y le pregunto si quería que empiece la historia, a lo que la niña dijo que sí.

—Un día, una chica llego a un pueblo, allí conoció a un grupo de chicos, ellos tenían ojos dorados y piel muy clara, fría y dura, esa familia eran vampiros, pero ellos se hacían llamar vegetarianos ya que no se alimentaban de personas.

Esme, era como una amorosa madre, Carlisle como un padre comprensivo, Alice, era bastante… inquieta, y también daba miedo cuando iba de compras, pero era con una hermana con la que se podía confiar, Rosalie, bueno, ella era la personificación de la belleza, Emmet, era como un hermano mayor, divertido, te cuidaba de todo y todos, Jasper, el era el más nuevo de la familia, pero al igual que el resto era un eslabón importante y Edward, el… era muy sobreprotector, pero era lo mas importante de su vida, lo más importante que tenia, — relato Bella, beso los cabellos de la niña que parecía dormida y comenzó a tararear una nana, la que yo había compuesto para ella— Edward, te amo — susurro y el video termino.

— ¿Carlisle, que día murió Bella? — pregunte al escuchar la ultima frase, el había leído su expediente, pero cuando me lo había traído, yo no pude ni abrirlo.

—18 de noviembre, un día después de que grabo este video — dijo, entonces que significaba, ella no parecía mal, algo en sus ojos faltaba, pero no como para morir al día siguiente.

Me fije en la caja y allí había otra carta, al abrirla no era la letra de Bella, pero parecía dirigida a nuestra familia.

_Chupasangre,__ Cullen: _

_Si encuentran esto lo más probable es que hayan vuelto, tarde, había dos chupasangre que nos perseguían, Bella los conocía, y ellos a ella. Lo mas probable es que se pregunten qué paso._

_Luego de que se fueron Bella entro en una gran depresión, poco a poco pude sacarla de eso, luego de unos años nos casamos y nació Lizzie, pero los chupasangre aparecieron, pudimos escaparnos de ellos, pero hace dos años mataron a Bella, una noche en la que había ido a patrullar por el bosque al volver los encontré a ellos, pero no habías tomado la sangre de mi esposa, sino que parecía que le habían quebrado varios huesos, pero en el momento en el que iba a atacarlos note que tenían a Lizzie, ellos se fueron y mi hija seguía durmiendo, me fije en Bella pero ya era tarde, le dije a Elizabeth que su madre había muerto de tristeza, no sabía cómo contarle que sus adorados chupasangre la habían matado, poco a poco, me fui distanciando de ella, buscando a las sanguijuelas, pero cuando llego a ellos se escapan._

_Solo quiero pedirles una cosa, cuiden de Lizzie._

_Jacob Black._

¿Habían matado a Bella?, sentí que mi familia miraba detrás de mí, me gire y vi a Bella, ¿cómo no había notado que ella estaba tan cerca?, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, tenía ganas de acercarme y borrar esas gotas cristalinas, pero lo que dijo hizo que me quede en mi lugar.

— ¿Edward, si yo no hubiera sido su nieta me abrías traído a esta casa? — consulto con vos triste, pero a la vez molesta.

_Ella vio los videos y también leyó la carta _— dijo Alice.

¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?, ¿pero que iba a decirle?

**...**

Hola, espero que les guste, por favor comenten.

Otras historias que escribo:

**¿Amor o Amistad?**

Bella y Lizzie son dos amigas que se van a vivir a la casa de el jefe de policías Swan, en el instituto conocen a los Cullen y los Halle, amor, amistad, y diversión, todo puede pasar.

** Segunda Oportunidad**

Ya habian pasado seis años desde que Edward la dejo en Luna Nueva, ella ahora es la profesora de literatura del instituto, pero los problemas llegaran cuando se encuentre con ese par de ojos color topacio.

** Nuevo encuentro**

Un grupo de amigas se separo después del instituto, 10 años después se reencuentran, pero no todo es como antes.

Besos y Suerte

May


	7. Si, soy un estupido

**Capitulo 7: Si, soy un estúpido…**

—No, tal vez, Esme o Rose, al saber tu situación hubiera decidido adoptarte— dije.

—y si Esme me hubiera adoptado, ¿hubieras estado de acuerdo? — consulto con lagrimas en los ojos.

—No, hubiera estado en desacuerdo, no es bueno integrar a otra humana a la existencia de los nuestros, ya que esto no es vida —conteste.

Ella me observo sus mejillas comenzaban a humedecerse.

-Eres un estúpido, Edward Cullen – aclaro antes de salir de la casa.

-¡Bella!- dije

Trate de seguirla pero mis hermanos me lo impidieron.

-Déjala- aclaro Jasper, se notaba que estaba molesto, pero igual trataba de tranquilizarnos.

-Realmente ere un estúpido- dijo Rosallie antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí al prado, ese en el que pase tantos momentos con mi Bella.

Todavía podía sentir su perfume, un perfume tentador y exquisito.

¿Pero qué era lo que sentía por Isabella, ella realmente me resultaba tan indiferente? No, me respondí, ella me importaba, me importaba demasiado, estuve en el prado varias horas, tratando de aclarar mis ideas, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando me dirigí a mi casa.

-¿Dónde esta Bella? – le pregunte a Carlisle cuando entre, debía explicarle que realmente era un estúpido y que aunque no haya querido reconocerlo me estaba enamorando de ella.

-Vino a buscar sus cosas y se fue con Jeremy- respondió.

Observe a mis hermanos, todos tenían la misma expresión molesta y dolida.

-Está en su casa- dijo Alice.

Tome el volvo y me dirigí a la casa de Jeremy, al llegar pude sentir el aroma de Bella, toque el timbre y la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos castaños.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, estoy buscando a Bella- mencione.

La mujer me sonrío amablemente.

-Usted debe ser uno de los hijos del doctor Cullen- dijo- espéreme aquí mientras voy a buscarla.

Luego de varios minutos apareció una molesta Bella.

-¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto.

-Vine a buscarte- respondi.

-¿Y para qué?- interrogo nuevamente.

-Quisiera hablar, pero en otro lado- aclare

-Bueno, salgamos- dijo, se abrió la puerta y ambos salimos.

-Se que no estuvo bien lo que hice- mencione- tal vez fue porque me estaba engañando a mí mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto.

-Me molesta que estés con Jeremy- aclare.

-Sí, eso lo note hace mucho- menciono.

-Pero si estuvieras con cualquier otro también me molestaría- proseguí e hice como si no hubiera escuchado lo que ella había dicho- me molestaría porque… me gustas.

Ella pareció sorprendida, pero se recupero rápidamente diciendo:

-Solo por un recuerdo

-No, me gustas por lo que eres, tu carácter y reacciones- aclare.

Bella trato de reprochar, per o me acerque a ella y la bese, luego de un suave forcejeo ella me devolvió el beso.

-Te amo- susurre contra sus labios cuando me separe para dejarla respirar.

-Yo también- dijo Bella antes de que vuelva a besarla.

* * *

**Capitulo nuevo, espero que les guste. Por favor comenten.**

**Besos y suerte**

**May**


End file.
